


Monster Island

by Misdraevus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Body Horror, Gen, Horror, The result of too much Tomb Raider, dun dun dun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2056164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misdraevus/pseuds/Misdraevus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kids are stranded on a mysterious island. The island's inhabitants are other people who were shipwrecked months ago - but the island has already taken it's toll on some of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster Island

Blue.

 

When she opened her eyes a crack, that's what she saw. Just blue. She closed them. The bright light hurt her eyes, so she tried to focus on something else. She could hear birds cawing. Not crows, no, these were the distinctive cries of seagulls. She became aware of the constant roar of wind in her ears. She could hear waves. There was a strong, almost repulsive smell in the air, that she vaguely recognised as seaweed.

 

She was soaking wet. Her lower half, anyway. The sun probably dried the rest of her. She felt the waves land around her legs. Her head was pounding terribly, probably something like what her mother faced every morning.

 

She turned her head to the left and opened her eyes a little again. She saw her thin, pale arm half buried in sand as the sea waves washed over it. She pulled her arm out of the sand and sat up, propped on her elbows as she squinted at the beach around her.

 

"'You should get out more, Rose.'" She muttered to herself. "'It's not healthy to stay indoors all year.'" She turned over and staggered to her feet, despite the dull ache that seemed to be all over her. "This had better not be your idea of vacation, mother." She looked down at her bare legs and saw they were scratched and bloodied, but not seriously hurt. That was her punishment for wearing her favourite short black dress then. It was a shame, when all this is over she will probably have to throw it out. It even had her squiddlethulhu design on it. Luckily, she still had her shoes and hairband, although her shoes were full of water and sand. She stretched herself out, wincing, then took a closer look at her surroundings.

 

The beach was littered with bits of metal from the ship, and larger pieces of the wreckage had washed up further along the shore, but the wreckage was nowhere to be seen.

 

She sighed. She could only hope her friends were okay. She knew that she was lucky to not have any serious injuries, but what were the odds the others would be as lucky?

Especially Jade. Rose hoped she hadn't gone down with her ship, no matter how poetic it would be.

 

She began to make her way towards the biggest collection of wreckage.

There was a lot of debris. Huge chunks of metal had washed ashore, with lots of smaller pieces scattered all over the beach. While there was a lot of mess, the main wreck was still not around.

 

Rose rubbed her head and began to make her way over to the biggest shard. As she approached, she began to notice that she could see the tops of trees above the cliff face. She returned her attention to the chunk as she neared it.

 

"Hello?" She asked. She saw nothing move, but she wanted to be sure. She looked around a bit more, and approached a pile of debris. She walked around it, and saw a shoe. She immediately began to push the larger pieces aside and throw the smaller things away. After she lifted what looked like half of a metal table off the pile, she saw John's face. His eyes were closed. She cleared the debris off him and dragged him out of it.

 

"John, wake up." She said after a while. She didn't know what to say to someone who was unconcsious. She listened to his chest. He was breathing, at least. "John." She said again. She started giving his cheeks little smacks.

What if he had swallowed water or something? What if he had a concussion? She wasn't a doctor. She put her hand over her eyes. She felt so useless.  
She mentally smacked herself, she couldn't afford to think like this. She forced herself to smile. He'd wake up, eventually. She was only worrying too much. She sat down beside him and tried to remember what had happened.

* * *

 

Dave was relaxing in John's room, reclining on two chairs, one for his ass and one for his feet as he read his crappy gaming magazine. He'd been buying the thing for three months and he still couldn't decide whether it was a masterpiece of irony or a masterpiece of the garbage truck. So he kept reading. John was staring at the ocean through the window. 

"Hey Dave?" asked John.  
  
"What?" he said, not taking his eyes off the awful caption.

"Do you think fish dream?" Dave laid his magazine down.  
  
"Dude it's the first night. Calm down on the Aristotle shit."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but think about it, I mean they sleep with their eyes open right?"  
  
"Oh my god, John."

A flash of light followed by a crack of thunder interrupted John's reply.

"I think there's a storm coming."

"No shit." Dave brought his magazine back up. He was just about to turn the page when the chair his feet were leaning on decided to leave, dumping him on the floor. John laughed as he got up and rubbed his face. He gave John an indignant look as the chair slid back and it caught it with his outstretched leg, luckily not falling from the swaying. Then a huge boom rocked the ship, throwing both of them to the floor and turning the lights off. When the boys got up again they used their phones as torches.

"Shit, that sounded bad." said Dave. 

"Let's go make sure everyone's okay!" said John, running out into the hallway, leaving Dave to follow the light of his phone. 

John was about to turn the corner when his light shone on Rose's face and it startled him, making him yelp.

"We need to get to Jade, she will be in the control room!" shouts Rose over the noise.

"Okay!" shouts John.

"It's called the bridge!" shouts Dave. They run to the stairs to get above deck, but a huge crash sent them smashing into the wall, causing John to drop his phone which was then swept away by a wave of seawater coming in through the door. John tries to run back for it, but Dave pushes him towards the door.

Rose was ahead of them as they exited, running to the stairs that led to the control room. John could only just about make out Jade's silhouette in the window. 

John was almost at the stairs when the sea decided he should be swept over - leaving him hanging on the railing of the stairs. 

Rose was just about to throw open the control room door when it flung open and Jade charged out, who ran past her and yelled "Look after John!". Rose followed her until she saw John clinging onto the stair's railing for dear life. She started to drag him to his feet, watching Jade run to Dave who was starting up the helicopter - amazingly still intact - and pulled John to run with her to it.

The rain seemed to attack them, the constant swaying of the ship almost buckling their knees, but they ran as fast as they could to the helicopter, which was beginning to hover above deck. John saw Jade throw a rope ladder out of the side, but Rose saw the huge rock the captainless ship was swerving towards. 

"Run!" screams Rose. It was too late. As soon as the ship hit rock, John was thrown from her arms and she slipped and slid across the deck, before hitting the railing and tumbling off the ship and into the water.

* * *

 "Rose?" her eyes snapped open. John was looking at her. She smiled.

"John." she paused and let out a quiet laugh. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Not really." he groaned. "Everything really hurts, but my legs really, really ache." Rose exhales in relief. 

"Can you stand?"

"Uh, I can try." Rose helps him get to his feet gently and they practise walking a little before Rose is satisfied.

"Rose? Where are the others?" 

"I'm sorry, I don't know. We'll have to look for them."

"I hope they're okay.."

 


End file.
